The Strings Of Fate
by TheSinfulCrown
Summary: What if things had been different when Kirito met Silica? What if he viewed her a cute girl instead of a little sister? These question's will be answered (in my way anyway) in this fan fiction enjoy :P Also rated T for violence and language. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Strings of Fate

So this is my first fanfic and i thought i'd go with this pairing because no one else seems to have done one with these two. I know the beginning is very similar, if not identical to the anime but you'll notice subtle changes that will matter in the end. I thought it would be cute so ya…. and yes i did make the beginning a tad depressing….kinda felt like it worked. O and before i forget _This text means character thoughts__._ Pls rate and review and all that jazz Disclaimer: I do not own sword art online or anything of the sort (This would exist if i did XD)

**Kirito POV**

It was just an ordinary day in the forest's of sword art online. Kirito aka the black swordsman was just farming some monsters by himself. Not that he really needed to do any farming he just really didn't have anything to do. To be honest he had been bored lately. Sure the front lines were challenging and all but he had been alone since the moonlight black cat's were…...ya.

He still really hadn't gotten over it. He was always pushing himself to the extreme, starting death right in the face without really that much concern for his own safety. Some called him cocky, saying that he was gonna get himself killed. But that really didn't matter to him at all. The only way he could forget about the pain was to push himself to the limit of his abilities.

So at the end of the day, when he was exhausted he couldn't really think about anything, couldn't remember the pain that was inside him and couldn't remember the loss of the people he cared about.

As he clearing the area of mobs he was currently occupied with, he heard what sounded like a girl screaming. He immediately turned and sprinted towards the source of the scream there he saw…..

**Silica**** POV**

Silica was very frustrated. She was usually a happy and cheerful girl who was sweet and nice to others but right now she was in a particularly bad mood. A girl she had partied with named Rosaline was the source of her frustration.

_She acts all high and mighty like she's better than me. It's_ _not_ _like i ask the boys to help me _she thought."Well at least you're always on my side, right Pina?" Pina Silica Pet dragon purred in response. It was a start to relieving Silica's bad mood but it wasn't making all her annoyance at Rosaline just disappear.

_Stupid Rosalia _She thought as she trudged through the woods. _I'll show her i don't need to rely on anyone else. I'll get through this forest to the next town all by myself. _

Now she found herself with a back against a tree fighting monsters with Pina that where a higher level than she was. Pina was doing her best to heal her but it wasn't enough. She reached in her inventory. _Oh no im out of healing crystals. _She was getting desperate, she was hit with a wooden club from one of the monsters and her back was against a tree.

_Oh no my health is in the red, where's my dagger? _She thought in desperation. The monsters were approaching her slowly as if taking there time. Finally one of them raised their giant club and swung at her. _Its over _she thought, feeling defeated. But suddenly before the giant weapon could strike her Pina jumped in front of her to take the blow.

"PINAAAAAA" She screamed. She ran over to her familiar screaming its name. She watched Pina's health bar drop to zero. She held Pina in her arms until the dragon exploded into bright lights. All that was left was a single feather.

_Pina, i'm going to die to now to now. Theres not even a point to fighting. _That's what she thought. But suddenly the monsters surrounding her were all killed instantaneously, as if by a miracle. Silica looked up to see a swordsman dressed in black had saved her from death.

**Kirito POV**

He made it. That was the only thing going through his head after he killed those mobs around the girl. A second later and she would be dead. Kirito then noticed that she was crying over a feather. "What's that feather" Kirito asked the girl.

"Its Pena…..my…..best friend" she said in between sobs.

"Then you must be a beast tamer, i'm sorry if i had gotten here sooner Pina would have been fine." he said with a sad expression.

"No its my fault, I was an idiot for trying to come through the forest by myself. Thank you for saving me from those monster"

"Its no problem, hey that feather check if it had an item name."

The girl clicked on the feather and the name "Pina's Heart" appeared. She started crying more. I should help her. Its too sad to see a cute girl like this crying over her friend. I might also be able to find her as well.

"Hey don't cry, if Pina's heart's still here then there's a chance you can revive it." he said with a smile.

"Really?" was her only response between sobs.

"On the south side of floor 47 there's a dungeon called the hill of memories. At the top of that dungeon there's a item i heard can revive familiar's."

"Really! Huh floor 47...Well i raise my level enough then maybe one day i can"

"Sure but the item needs to be used within 3 days of the familiars death."

Tears started streaming down her eyes again but I said "Here take these items they should boost you up five or six levels. And if I'm with you they'll be no problem."

"But why would you help me so much?" The girl said confused.

"I don't want to see you lose someone close to you" i said with confidence.

"Here, this might not be enough to pay you for the items and your help but"

"No its fine, i have something to do there as well so there's no need to pay me"

I reached out my hand and we shook hands.

"I'm Kirito, what's your name" i said with a smile.

"I'm Silica" she said with a smile to return mine. I felt my cheeks get warm a little and my heart sped up a bit.

_Shes really cute_. I thought to myself.

Silica was looking at me as if concerned. "Hey Kirito are you okay? Your face is all red" she said.

"Ah no its fine. We should head back to town before more monsters come." And with that we were off.

**So ya tell me what you think. I liked the idea so i started it. If it gets some readers i'll continue it. If not i probably still will but it'll be slower. So ya rate and review and all that Jazz and next one will be out in a bit. (I have no idea when but decently soon)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So ya chapter 2 is up :D Hope you like it. Well see a little more romance but don't expect allot for awhile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sword art online or anything of the sort (this would exist if i did :D)**

**The Strings Of Fate**

**Chapter 2**

**Silica POV**

Me and Kirito where walking in the town on floor 34. When I looked at him he seemed so strong and fearless. _I wish i could be as strong as him._ I thought with a sigh.

"What's with the sigh?" Kirito asked.

"Oh its nothing" I responded a little embarrassed that he had heard it.

Suddenly someone shouted "It's Silica!"

It was the boys who always bother me. _Why do they have to show up now_ I thought annoyed.

"We were getting worried, you took a long time to get through the forest." one of them said.

"Hey why don't you party with us, will take you wherever you want" the other one said with a smile.

I panicked. As much as i appreciate people helping me it kinda gets annoying when they're a little obsessive over me.

"Uhmmm thanks for that offer but" I grab on to Kirito's Shoulder " As you can see i already made a promise to party with someone so maybe another time" I tried to say as nicely as possible.

Kirito seemed to get the message as he started walking away while i was grabbing on to his shoulder.

"Wow you seem pretty popular" he said with a smile.

"Not really, they really just want me as their mascot. I was so stupid, they called me dragon tamer and i guess i let it get to my head."

I was starting to cry again. _Why can't i be stronger _i thought. I was so frustrated, but then i heard

"Hey don't worry about it. Well make it in time to save Pina, I promise you won't lose her." Kirito said that as he patted my head. _He was like my knight in shining armour, always there to cheer me up. I wonder why my heart is beating so fast I thought. I could only reply to him with a happ_y "Ok".

**Kirito POV**

Me and Silica where walking around the city. I have to admit she was really cute. Her twintails were swaying as we walked and she was still holding on to my arm as if to be reassured. _Don't worry Silica, will get Pina_ _back._

" Do you have a house here Kirito?" Silica asked.

"No I live on the 50th floor, its pretty far away so I was thinking of getting a room tonight."

"If you stay I'll treat you to some cheesecake, it's really delicious." She said with that cute smile she always wore. My heart jumped in my chest a little, _She really is cute when she's happy, no wonder the boys idolize her. _

Suddenly a group that looks like it was led by a girl with red hair came up to us.

"So you actually survived going the forest by yourself, bravo." the woman with the read hair said to Silica.

I looked over at Silica with concern on my face and said "Something wrong?"

She just flashed me a weak smile and said "Oh no, its nothing."

I was concerned with the look of sadness on her face but decided that I could ask her about it when this person left. Just as I was about to take Silica away the woman said.

"Hang on, where's your little pet lizard. Did it abandon you?" she said with a dark and sarcastic tone.

"Pina died protecting me, but i'm going to revive her!" Silica said with confidence.

"Oh really, I guess you'll be off to the hill of memories then, I wonder if you can clear it at your level." she said as if to confirm it.

_Rosalia, don't think I don't know what youre planning. I won't let you lay a finger on her._ Yes the main reason i was helping Silica is to lure out Rosalia so I can capture her. But I won't let them harm Silica. See Rosalia was the leader of a bandit guild known as the Titan's hand. The guild itself would kill people outside the town's and take their gold and items_._

"Of course she can, Its not that hard of a dungeon to clear." I said calmly.

"Oh god has she seduced you to?Ya its not a hard dungeon to clear but you don't look that strong" she said as if not caring anymore but i knew she was probably interested in the item. Looks like she took the bait.

Me and Silica were now sitting at a table in the local tavern waiting for our orders of cheese cake.

"Why does she have to be some mean." Silica said looking a bit sad.

"Well is SAO your first MMO?" i said.

"Ya, it is." she said still looking a little confused.

"Well a lot of people's personality's change when they play online. Some even enjoy playing the bad guy and making life for other players difficult."

"You see how our cursores are green? Well if you commit one or more crimes against other players it'll turn orange. Then there's what you call red players, the worst kind of people. Also known as player killer's. They love murder."

"They're willing to kill other people" she said in shock.

"In a normal game they love role playing the bad guy have some fun and it doesn't really matter. But sword art online is different. It's definitely not a game" i said looking quite angry.

_It's unforgivable to take another life. What's the point, we should be helping each other to survive not feeding of each other like animals._

"Uhm Kirito?" Silica was looking at me as if a little shaken by how i just spoke.

I realized my hands were shaking with anger.

"I'm sorry" i said while still feeling a little down.

"Well uhm I think you're a good person, because well you saved me after all" she grabbed on to my hands. _Her hands are really soft and warm. I wouldn't mind holding them a little longer._

"Looks like you cheered me up instead, thank you Silica" I said with a truly happy smile.

**Silica POV**

My face turned immediately as red as a rose at his words. "So where the heck is our cheesecake, it's taking forever to get here." I said with a quick and panicked voice.

I was so happy, I managed to cheer Kirito up. He was looking at me with a smile that was as bright as the sun. _Why is my heart beating so fast. Could it be that I'm falling for him_. I thought while still gazing into his eyes over the table.

**Well thank you for reading chapter two of "The Strings of fate" Special thanks to one of my friends who has been proof reading these for me (If there are grammar mistakes blame him :P) Well see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, just wanna say thank you for the people who are following the story. If not for you this would take alot longer for me to do :D.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO in any way shape or form.**

**The Strings Of Fate **

**Chapter 3**

**Kirito POV**

_That was close, I showed a little too much anger back there. I need to be a little more careful when we touch on the subject of dying._ I thought with a little sweat on my brow. _Oh I forgot to go over the details of floor 47. I wonder if now would be a good time. _After pondering it for a bit and wrestling with myself over it i finally decided to go and talk to Silica. I walked down the hallway of the inn we were staying in and knocked on her door and said

"Silica, are you still up?"

"K-K-Kirito?" She said as if surprised by me talking to her.

"I forgot to go over some details about floor 47 with you. But it can wait till tomorrow if you're too tired.

…...She wasn't responding. Maybe she had fallen asleep? I was about to walk away when i heard

"No nows fine actually i was just thinking i should ask you about it" she was saying excitedly when she opened the door.

The first thing i noticed was that she was….how do i put this, underdressed. She was only wearing a white bra and a pair of white panties. I also noticed that her hair wasn't in it signature pigtails. Instead it was let down. _It looks cute. _I thought. My face immediately flushed from embarrassment. Silica didn't seem to notice her current attire and quickly asked "What's wrong Kirito, your face it all red."

"Uh Silica" I said very nervously while looking away at the same time

"Ya what is it" she asked as if confused.

"You're a little…..underdressed." I said cautiously.

She immediately looked down at herself and noticed her current attire, her face went extremely red red with embarrassment.

"I….I….I." she said

"I?" I said confused.

"Ivegottagodosomething" she said extremely quickly and slamed the door.

I just stood there a little stunned at the events that had just unfolded. _Now that i think about it she really is cute. _I thought with a smile.

**Silica POV 5 min earlier**

I flopped on to my bed in the inn after I had that conversation with Kirito. My heart was still beating fast from that smile he gave me. _He's like my knight in shining armour._ I thought with a smile. _I think I might be falling for him. But why would he like a girl like me. _I thought with a bit of a sad expression.

"I wonder if he would laugh if i told him i wanted to spend more time with him." I thought with a smile. I heard a knock on my door.

"Silica, are you still up?" I heard Kirito say through the door.

"K-K-Kirito?" I said a little surprised

_I wonder why he came here. _I thought excitedly.

". I forgot to go over some details about floor 47 with you. But it can wait till tomorrow if you're too tired. "

I found that I was a little disappointed that that's all he came here for. _Stop thinking like that, there's no way he see's me that way. _I thought to myself. _But what if he does?_ another side of me thought a little nervously. I realized that Kirito was probably waiting for a response and replied while walking to the door.

"No nows fine actually i was just thinking i should ask you about it" I said cheerfully as I opened the door

The first thing I noticed was that Kirito looked really uncomfortable. His face was really red and he was looking away from me. _Why does he seem so uncomfortable. _I thought. So I quickly asked before the silence got more awkward. "What's wrong Kirito, your face is all red"

"Uh Silica" he said. He seemed to be extremely nervous for some reason.

"Ya what is it" I asked with a confused look on my face."

"You're a little…..underdressed" he said very cautiously.

I looked down at my body and realized something. I was only wearing my bra and panties.

There was a silence before i worked up the courage to say "I….I….I." I said almost whispering.

"I?" he said looking confused.

"Ivegottagodosomething" i said extremely fast and slamed the door. As i was in my room sitting against the door almost crying i thought. _Oh my god Kirito saw my body. I was practically naked. He must think i look like a little girl. I mean i really don't have any breasts to speak of so he's probably laughing at me. _I was really getting worked up about his and it was getting depressing. After around a minute or so of beating myself up over it I heard Kirito call out to me from the other side of the door.

"Uhmm i'll be ready in a minute" I said as if defeated. _I need to put on a cheerful face for Kirito or he might think worse of me than he already does. _

After I got changed, put my hair in pigtails and opened the door for him.

**Kirito POV **

The atmosphere in her room was still really awkward from "that incident". I figured i needed to break the awkward atmosphere somehow. I pulled out mirage sphere to try to distract her.

"What's that Kirito?" she said a little shylie.

"It's a mirage sphere" i said relieved the tension had been broken.

The golden orb i had placed on the table began to glow and expand into a pillar of blue light. The the pillar expanded until it was like an oval made of blue light that showed a map of SAO.

"Heh, its pretty" Silica said with a look of wonder on her face.

_Looks like showing her this map has made her completely forget about what just happened. _I thought with a smile.

"This is the town area of floor 47" I pointed to a part on the map. "And this is the Hill of memories." I zoomed in on the map to show her the specific location.

"I was thinking, if we take this root we can" I suddenly heard someone listening at the door of the room. I instantly stopped talking and looked at the door.

"What's wrong Kiri"

"Shh" I immediately ran and opened the door."Who's there" I yelled outside the door. I just caught a glimpse at a shadowy figure running down the stairs.

_It must be Titan's Hand_. I thought to myself. _I knew they would come if a rare item was involved._ I did feel guilty about using Silica as a sort of bait, but it couldn't really be helped. _I won't let them lay a finger on her. _I thought with anger in my eyes.

"Um who was it" Silica asked nervously.

"An eavesdropper" i said angrily.

"But they can't, i mean you can't hear through a door unless you knock first."

We re entered her room.

"But if your listening skill is high enough you can hear through doors without knocking, it takes practice, not many players have it."

"But why would they want to listen to us." She asked nervously

_Because they want the rare item. _Is what i wanted to say to her, but i knew i couldn't. She would hate me if she knew i was using her as bait to catch Rosalia. And for some reason i didn't want her to hate me. I didn't really know why but i had this strong desire for her to like me. _Could i be falling for her?_ I asked myself.

**So ya I was lazy the last 2 weeks….sorry about that. I'll see you all in chapter 4. (I make no promises on when it will be done.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy im back for chapter 4. Thanks to everyone who is following this story. Also one of my friends has been bothering me to keep it going :P so ya :D. Here's chapter 4 and all that. O also regarding the topic as to whether i'm going to continue after the ending of the anime episode i have no idea. Depends if i get some ideas or not. If you want me to tell me and depending on the number i might. **

**The Strings of Fate**

**Silica POV**

We teleported to the flower garden on floor 47. I was still nervous because of what happened last night, and i mean that in both ways. _I wonder why that guy was eavesdropping on us._ I thought a little worried. _It doesn't matter Kirito will protect me, _I thought with a smile.

Then the flower fields came into view.

"Wow its so beautiful." I said aloud.

"The whole dungeon is covered with flowers like this" Kirito said while smiling.

I proceeded to run around chasing a butterfly while laughing. _This place really is beautiful. Theres color everywhere as if it were a painting. _I learned at some of the flowers to take a closer look at them. Then i noticed something, there were couples of boys and girls everywhere.

_I wish i could do something like that with Kirito, wait what i'm a saying i'm way too underdeveloped for a guy as cool as he is to like._ I thought with a little sadness. I unconsciously started blushing though at the thought of holding hands and going on dates with Kirito.

"Uhmm we should really you know hurry up and get going." I said quite nervously.

"Ya that's fine" Kirito said in a bit of a daze.

"Kirito?" I said to him because he still wasn't moving.

"Kirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrito" I said as i got my face right next to his. _He has really refined features. It almost looks like his face is five years older than his body. _I thought a little curious.

It seems he woke up from his trance at exactly the wrong moment as he stumbled forward when he noticed my face so close to his. He landed on top of me in a very awkward position. What's worse is that our faces were only inches apart.

We were staring each other right in the eye and neither of us were moving. Finally, as much as I loved him being so close to me i said "Ummm Kirito people are staring"

That was right, a small crowd had gathered around to see what was happening.

"O umm sorry Silica…..I was just zoning out." He said awkwardly as he got of me and helped me up.

"It's uh fine, let's hurry and get to the dungeon" I said trying to sound cheerful but i was actually really embarrassed.

**Kirito POV**

God i screwed up. I was just admiring the flower garden when i noticed that there were a lot of couples around. _This sure seems like a popular date spot._ I thought to myself. _I wonder if i could bring Silica here again, if our relationship became more than friends. Though i doubt something like that could happen. After all i am using her a s bait to lure out Titan's Hand. Last night proved that they were interested. I'll have to make sure she doesn't get hurt. _

It seemed Silica had noticed me zoning out and was trying to get my attention. I then proceeded to notice that her face was only inches from mine. I immediately lost my balance and fell right on top of her. As i was lying on top of her i noticed how innocent and cute she was.

"Uhmmm Kirito people are staring" She said rather nervously.

And she was quite right about that, a crowd had gathered around us to see why a boy had proceeded to jump on top of a cute little girl. _Well…...this really looks bad. I'm really hoping that now one comments on this. _

"O umm sorry Silica…..I was just zoning out." i said awkwardly. _Great idea Kirito, just tell her you were zoning out while lying on top of her, that will certainly go well. God i'm being an idiot. _I thought to myself as I got of of her and helped her up.

"It's uh fine, let's hurry and get to the dungeon" she said acting cheerfully which i figured was a bit of an act after what happened.

_I really need to apologize for this later_. I thought to myself, _maybe when were alone in the dungeon would be a good place? Ya that'll work. _I thought with a resolved expression as we headed of to the field of memories.

As we walked along the beautiful flower fields in the dungeon i could tell there was a bit of an awkward atmosphere between us. She was glancing at me then looking away. _I really need to break this awkward atmosphere before i can apologize. _So i decided to try and start up some conversation.

"So Silica, do you have any hobbies?" i said trying to sound like nothing was wrong.

"Uhmm i guess i like to" she was cut of by the sudden plant vines coming out of the ground and grabbing her. I was in shock staring at Silica who was strung up by the vines over a giant venus fly trap.

"Kirrrrrito help me" she was screaming. I also noticed that her skirt was almost revealing a certain area between her legs. She seemed to notice it a well. "WAIT, don't look."

"Umm Silica its level isn't really that high you should be able to kill it in one shot." i said with a bit of a laugh. I also noticed that she looked really cute when she was flustered like this. _God i must really be falling for her. _I thought with a smile.

She seemed quite angry at the plant after i mentioned that it was low level. "Just die you stupid vegetable." She said a she proceeded to chop of all of its vines before violently stabbing it in the head. _…...God i don't wanna be on her bad side. I don't think i'd live very long_. I thought a little as a chill ran down my spine.

"*pant* *pant* *pant*" Silica seemed a little worn out from the experience but wanted to keep going. "If i just hold you behind then there was no point to even trying to do this." she said smiling.

**Silica POV **

_God that was embarrassing. Being strung up by a plant and almost having Kirito see my panties AGAIN. _I thought a little flustered and quite frustrated. _I mean i do like him but… i'd like to know its mutual before stuff like that happens! _

"Hey Silica?" Kirito said beside me.

"Ya Kirito?" I said a little shyly.

"I have to apologies for uhmmm what's happened recently" he said nervously.

_I wonder what he means. Well there have been a lot of "Incidents" _ _but none of those were his fault. _I thought with a tinge of curiosity at what he was going to say.

"When i saw you at the uh inn i never really apologized for what happened, soooo I'm truly very sorry for what happened." he said while bowing.

"No its not your fault Kirito, those were just bad accidents. I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"Even still" he said still looking unsatisfied.

"No its wasn't your fault and you shouldn't think it is" I said with puffed out cheeks. _Kirito doesn't need to be so formal about it. _

"It's not like i minded it" I said out loud….Oh shit.

He was just staring at me blankly as if not sure to respond to that. _Stupid Stupid Stupid Silica. Now he's gonna think you're some kind of freak who stalks him and follows him to his house and takes pictures of him in his sleep oh my god what am i gonna do if. _I was thinking really quickly without much thought going into it. But i was suddenly brought back to reality by Kirito saying.

"Look there's the end of the dungeon. I think i see the flower we need to revive Pina" he said awkwardly.

I looked over the Hill to where he was pointing and saw a petistelle in the middle of a flower garden.

"Its incredible" I said, my breath taking away by the sight.

We walked over to the pedestal and i saw that it was a pentagon. Just then a flower started to bloom out of the dirt in the middle of the pedestal. It was a white flower that looked more beautiful then all the other ones surrounding it. I checked and it was the Pneuma Flower.

"That's the item i can use to revive Pina?" I dared to ask.

"Ya but i think it would be a better idea to revive her at the inn. Don't you think Pina would want it that way?" he said smiling.

"Uh ya i think you're right. Let's head back to the inn." I said cheerfully as we headed back to the town.

**So ya that's chapter 4….Now chapter 5 will be a bit…...different. I've had the idea for chapter 5 since the beginning of the story and i can't wait to right it. :D So rate review and all that jazz and tell me if you want me to continue past the anime… See you in chapter 5 heheheh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys i'm back. This ones actually coming out earlier. Its a miracle 0_0 had nothing to do so…...ya. Thanks everyone for the suggestion and for answering my question in the last chapter. So looks like i'll prob be continuing after the anime. :D So when i do, do u guys wanna see all original content or follow a story similar to the anime? Just leave me your answer. I'll prob go with the one people want to see most. 0_0 Also i almost put a tad of violence in this chapter….so ya if you don't want that don't read it. O and i know that most of the Chapter is Kirito POV but i felt like it worked alot better that way so ya. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own sword art online or anything of the sort. **

**The Strings of Fate**

**Kirito POV**

We were still in the dungeon walking back to the portal. I had suggested we take the scenic route to see the flower fields. Honestly i was betting the Titan's Hand guild was following us and if we teleported back with crystal's they would get away. _I need to be very careful so that they don't hurt Silica. I'm the one putting her in danger…...It'll be worth those bastards being behind bars. If she hates me for using her a bait then i'll take that punishment. I have to forget my personal feelings in this. While i would like to tell her about my feelings for her i can't do something like that after i've used her. I may have had good intentions but i used her all the same. _

Silica seemed to notice i was thinking about something and she asked "Kirito is something wrong, it looks like your thinking about something serious" she said with a slightly nervous edge to her voice.

"Uh no its nothing i was just thinking about some stuff from back in the real world." I said awkwardly, not wanting her to worry about what i was really thinking about.

"Oh that's nice" she said with a pause as if contemplating something. "Uhmm Kirito, do you have a girlfriend or something back in the uhm real world. I know its not polite to ask about reality here but i was uh zone out allot so…..I was wondering if it was about her " she said extremely shyly.

"Uh no i don't have anyone like that back in the real world, i don't really know that many people" i said awkwardly, wondering why she posed the question.

As i was wondering why she had asked such a question we started passing over a bridge. I immediately sensed some players hiding behind the trees at the end. I motioned for Silica to stop walking she seemed surprised by the sudden stop but waited for me to speak.

"Whoevers out there come out, I know you're hiding." i said angrily.

"Oh you sure are clever." a woman with red hair said as she walked out from the trees.

"Rosalia" Silica gasped as she saw the red haired woman.

"Oh if it isnt the former dragon tamer, or should i say dragon tamer again. The item you came here for revives familiars right? Well good for you" She said with a smile. Then her face darkened and she said "Now hand it over"

"No One's giving up anything, At least not to you Rosalia. Or should i say the Titan's Hand." I said with confidence around me but honestly i was worried they might attack Silica.

"Titan's hand, a bandit guild that attacks guilds and players alike in the wild, steals their gold and then mercilessly slaughters them." I said with a dark voice and the look of hatred on my face. _How could anyone kill other people with no regard for their life, the people they leave behind. It's unforgivable. _I thought angrily.

"So the reason you partied with me and the others was." Silica said with a shaky voice.

"I was examining my prey and watching earn all of that delicious loot." She said happily as she liked her lips. "I was really disappointed when you decided to leave the party. I was looking forward to dealing with you." Silica visibly shivered when Rosalia said this and it made me quite angry.

"So if you knew all this kid, why did you come here. Do you wanna die or something, or has she made you her pet hound." She said with a smile.

"Neither, you see i've been the one hunting you Rosalia." i said with a cocky look.

"Do you remember 10 days ago?You attacked a guild named the silver flags." I said, my rage visible on my face.

"Hmmmm oh ya the loser's that were weak and had no money. They barley even put up a fight." She laughed as if remembering some trivial game.

"Their leader survived the slaughter and went to the warp point of the front lings morning till night asking for someone to avenge his fallen comrades. But he didn't want you bastards killed, he wanted someone to jail you. Are you so inhuman that you can't comprehend how he felt." I was almost screaming at this point but she seemed completely unbothered by it. _These bastards they should have taken the place of the dead._ I thought bitterly.

"Why should i care, its not like there's any proof that if you die in the game you die IRL. You're just getting worked up over nothing." She said as if trying to mock me. "Now i think that's enough talk for now. Boy's let's give them our goodbye." She said as several orange players came out from behind the trees. There levels were decently low so i figured i would have no trouble taking on all of them.

"Kirito there's to many we have to run, they'll" she was ranting nervously but i cut her off before she could finish.

"Here keep this teleport crystal out. If anything goes wrong you need to teleport as fast as you can, ok?

"But Kirito" She said as if scared for me.

"Don't worry i'll be fine" i said while rubbing her head to comfort her. I pulled out my sword and started walking towards the men. _They're scum, they don't consider anything when they take another life. People's lives are not just things you can throw away once you've taken everything from them. _I thought with a burning rage. I was at my boiling point, honestly i was trying to avoid lashing out and if all went as planned things would go smoothly. One of the men seemed to recognize me.

"Black clothes, one handed no shield. Hey uh Rosalia thats the beater who solo's the front lines. He's from the assault team." he said ready to run away.

"The assault team?" Silica said in wonder.

"You idiots why would someone from the assault team be here. Now hurry up and kill him so we can take everything he's got." She said with a mix of happiness and anger.

This seemed to reboost the men's confidence. They charged at me with ferocity and the intent to kill. _Everything going according to plan. This looks like it will turn out smoothly. _I thought with a bit of a smile as 7 men charged at me simultaneously.

**Silica POV**

He was just standing there, waiting as the men charged at him. He didn't do anything, he just, stood there as if accepting his fate.

_But earlier he had said he was hunting her, he must have a plan right? But wait if he was hunting her them._ I suddenly realised something. I was the bait. He had used me to get her here. _Was i, just a tool to use to get her here. Is that really all i was. _I thought almost sobbing.

_But then why doesn't he take this golden opportunity to capture her. What is he waiting for? Could it be that, he regrets using me? Could this be his way of saying sorry? But i don't want it to end like this. He was so nice to me and i fell for him. I want to at least confess before he tells me I was nothing but a tool. I want to know how he feels about me to! Am i just bait or was i something more to you Kirito. If you're dead and and i run away i'll never find that out. _

The men were now attacking Kirito and slashing him repeditaly. He was still just standing there doing nothing. I clutched my dagger and thought _It's my turn to save you, Kirito. _Then i charged into battle.

**Kirito POV**

It was all going so well, to well i guess. The men were slashing and stabbing me and soon they would realise they couldn't do a damn thing to me because my level was much higher than theirs. But just as they were about to stop the attack and question how i was still alive Silica ran in. Looking back on it, it really wasn't her fault. She saw the person that saved her life in trouble and wanted to repay the favour.

_I should have gone over the plan with her! _I was practically screaming at myself for not thinking of it. She was in danger and it was fucking stupidity that got her in this situation.

She started attacking the closest man she could find she stabbed him in the back and he turned around surprised. His face then lit up like a kid on christmas and he signalled his buddy's of the new target.

"Hey boys looks like we got a little cuty that want's to play." one of them said.

"Then shall we entertain her." another one said.

"I think we shall" said a third.

They all turned on Silica and i desperately jumped in front of her to block there strikes. There swords wouldn't do much damage to me but they could kill Silica. The swords started striking me and Rosalia, who was a green player saw Silica in the fray and excitedly jumped in to join. As i was blocking their strikes I screamed at Silica "USE THE TELEPORT CRYSTAL SILICA!" But it seems she had dropped it as i saw it on the other side of the bridge in the corner of my eye.

Rosalia jumped beside me while i was looking at it and while laughing evilly said "Got you now little girl." as she thrusted the spear past me i watched in horror as Silica was impaled through the chest with the cross spear. Her health was going down fast and is was now in the red zone as a ripped the spear out of her. It's safe to say at that moment, I lost it.

The anger that had been burning inside me before seemed like nothing compared to what i felt now. I swung my swords madeley at them pushing them back with fear in their eyes. They could see from the expression of madness on my face that they had clearly made the wrong decision. The first one to go down was cut straight through his chest. He died screaming like a coward. But it didn't even faze me as I continued butchering them one by one. My eyes were emotionless. The only image I could see was the spear impaling Silica.

After a minute Rosalia was the only one left.

"Please….please i'll give you anything,ANYTHING, just don't kill me, please" she said begging for her life in front of me.

"Did they beg" I asked coldly.

'What?" she said in between sobs.

"Did they beg as you cut them down, butchered them like animals and harvested their loot like they were some sort of fucking livestock!" i screamed as i cut of her right arm. She seemed extremely afraid of what was coming next. Her eyes begging me to let her live. "What's wrongs i thought there was no proof people died IRL when you killed them in the game. I guess that was just all talk." I said coldly.

"WAIT PLEASE" She screamed as i thrust my sword in between her eyes.

I felt disgusting after the deed was done. If you could throw up in video games then i would be pucking everywere. Silica slowly walked over to me. _She must be disgusted. After all i did kill 8 human beings in front of her. _

"Kirito…." was all she said. As if she didn't know what to say.

"It's fine, call me a murder. You have the right you just saw what i did. I'm not even fit to be called a human being any more I" I was cut off by something being pressed against my lips. I realized Silica was kissing me. She had pressed her soft lips against mine, against those of a murderer.

I quickly pulled away from her and started to speak "Silica don't taint yourself with me i'm a murderer im a" Then she cut me off.

"I don't care if you're a murderer, i don't care if you killed people, because…...I...I I love you!" she said with all her might.

I was shocked, she said she loved me, ME. Someone who had killed people right in front of her. I couldn't believe it. "I…..love you to Silica." I said and we both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. We both relaxed in each other's arms and just sat there enjoying our newfound closeness. Then Silica spoke up.

"So you're going to be red for a little while, do you have a place you could hide?" she asked a little scared for me.

"I think i'll stay on this floor for a while till my cursor turns green again" I said to her to calm her down.

"Then i'm staying with you" She said firmly. "I don't want you feeling alone or do anything stupid while i'm gone so ill stay here and look after you" She said smiling.

"Well uhm okay i guess we have some time to kill, what do you wanna do?" I asked curiously.

"I want you to tell me more about you Kiri" she said using a pet name I assumed she just made up.

"Don't call me that" I said blushing. "Well then i guess i will uhhh Sil no that's no good. Uhm Sili ya Sili" I said while smiling. She seemed to blush heavily at that and pouted at me.

"Don't call me that Kiri" She said pouting.

"Then you stop calling me that Sili" i teased back.

_She just trying to cheer me up. She's like an angle that makes all the pain go away and replaces it with her light. I really truly love you Silica._

_I love you._

**Silica POV**

I was in the woods with Kirito, he was asleep. I was stroking his hair and his face. I took out Pina's heart with the Pneuma flower and sprinkled the flower on to Pina's Heart.

"I've got lots of stories to tell you when you wake up Pina. About a boy i met who went through a lot and became my love" I said with a smile on my face.

_That's right, I love Kirito. Kirito,_

_I love you_

**Soooooooo ya that's chapter 5…..this really does kinda feel complete to me but if you guys do want me to continue it i would start a second story for a continuation because this one just feels done to me ;( If you didn't like the violence i can understand but i've had this scene planned out since I started this FanFic and i really liked the idea so….ya Rate and Review. Tell me what you thought and i might start a continuation story Thank you for reading sincerely **

**TheSinfulCrown.**


End file.
